


Entre ciel et terre

by Nearween



Series: Easy Boy Poetry [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Currahee, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: "Connaissez-vous cette sensation de chute ? Celle qui nous surprend quand Morphée nous cueille ?"





	Entre ciel et terre

> Connaissez-vous cette sensation de chute ? Celle qui nous surprend
> 
> Quand Morphée nous cueille ? À la porte de ses avions et seuls face
> 
> Au vide, nous apprenons à sombrer. Entre ciel et terre, on rêvasse
> 
> Alors que la peur s'écoule malgré nos vies suspendues, un instant.
> 
> Nos corps se tordent d’adrénaline, réclamant plus dès lors que la sensation
> 
> devienne une addiction. Nous prions Dieu de nous garder, même sous le feu
> 
> Ennemi et à la fin de tout cela, nous arborons fièrement nos distinctions
> 
> Avant de boire à notre gloire future, sans encore comprendre les enjeux.
> 
> Demain ceux devenus des frères exploseront dans leurs avions et
> 
> D'autres se perdront en France. Market Garden sera une défaite
> 
> Et Bastogne, un enfer qui nous hantera. Nous n'aurons aucune idée
> 
> De quoi sera fait demain et plus d'un, perdrons plus que leurs têtes.
> 
> Mais pour le moment entre ciel et terre, nous rions d'insouciance
> 
> Car plus tard, nous aurons le temps de regretter notre innocence.


End file.
